Megaman Battle Network: The Little Mermaid
by Daidairo
Summary: This one is looooooong, and funny, I hope! Please read!


And this time, by the request of a reviewer, I'm doing another crossover!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me!!  
  
Megaman Battle Network presents: Disney's The Little Mermaid  
  
Long ago in the deep blue ocean, the Undersea Electopia Kingdom was ruled by King Tadashi Hikari (Yeah I know he's dead), a merman with a golden Trident. He had seven daughters---Miyu Aquata Hikari, Sal Alana Hikari, Anetta Adella Hikari, Mari Attina Hikari, Mary Andrina Hikari, Haruka Arista Hikari and Mayl Ariel Hikari. Mayl was the youngest and prettiest, and she had such a lovely voice that when she sang, every sea creature stopped to listen. Mayl, however, was curious about everything above the ocean, about the land of humans. At the age of 16, she should be thinking about marrying a merboy and settling down. But Mayl had other ideas. She often went to the surface and shipwrecks to search for humans' belongings. King Tadashi had warned her that humans would try to catch her. But Mayl refused to listen.  
  
With her friend Roll, a flounder, Mayl found a fork in a wreck, as well as a hungry shark she had to escape from. Mayl then swam to the surface to find Ring, an albatross, who was a supposed expert on humans.  
  
"Umm... This?" Ring fingered the fork. She had no idea what it was. "It's called a Hanicoumb! Humans use it to comb their hair!"  
  
"Interesting," Mayl took it and began to comb her pretty red hair when Roll suddenly gasped.  
  
"Mayl! Your father's concert!"  
  
Mayl panicked. She was supposed to sing in King Tadashi's concert that day. Waving goodbye to Ring, she dashed to the concert hall. The concert, however, was ruined. Her sisters were singing in her place, and did not sound quite as good. King Tadashi was furious.  
  
"What in the name of Alpha were you thinking of?" he roared. Mayl looked upset.  
  
"I was, uh... wandering around..."  
  
"Searching for human stuff again? How many times do I have to warn you, Men are..."  
  
"Fish-eaters," Mayl finished for him. "Daddy, I want to study them!"  
  
"No!" Mayl's eyes fell. She turned and swam off. King Tadashi sighed.  
  
"She needs a babysitter. Someone to watch out for her..." The palace's most talented conductor, Glyde, said. He was a red fiddler crab with large eyes.  
  
"Hmmm... Yes. I think I know who I'll send." King Tadashi said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who?" Glyde asked.  
  
"You."  
  
Mayl was floating dejectedly above the corals.  
  
"Cheer up!" Roll said. "You know King Tadashi. He's just worried about your safety."  
  
"He just doesn't understand me," Mayl said sadly. Just as Glyde hurried up to her, a shadow fell over them. Mayl looked up.  
  
"A ship!" She swam quickly towards it.  
  
"No! Please, no!!" Glyde howled. "Come back, Princess Mayl!"  
  
But Mayl was gone.  
  
When Mayl surfaced, she saw the ship full of people. They were discussing about the birthday of a certain 'Prince Lan'.  
  
When Prince Lan appeared, Mayl gasped. He looked so cute!! His brown hair was pushed back by a blue headband. His brown eyes gleamed in the last rays of the sun.  
  
"Thanks, guys. Actually, I forgot it was my birthday." Lan said sheepishly. A greyish blue dog ran up, wagging its tail.  
  
"Yeah, you can share the cake, Megaman," Lan grinned as a large statue in his shape was dragged out with a cake.  
  
"He's so adorable... Mayl sighed. Just then, the sky clouded over. The sea became rough as thunder struck and rain started to fall. Mayl watched in horror as the ship was caught in the tunderstorm and tossed around like a toy. Even worse, Lan fell from the deck into the deep sea.  
  
"I must save him!" Mayl dived to the spot where Lan disappeared. She soon found him, floating unconsciously beneath the water surface. Grabbing him, the red headed mermaid swam for shore. When she finally reached the beach, the storm was gone and the sea was calm. Gently laying the still unconscious Lan down, Mayl checked him for any possible injuries.  
  
"Dead as a doornail," Ring announced, fluttering down beside her. But Lan was still breathing. Stroking his hair, Mayl sang her favourite song before she heard a dog barking loudly. Not wanting to be seen, Mayl dived bck into the sea and hid behind a rock. Megaman, Lan's dog, soon appeared with another young man.  
  
"Damn it, I TOLD them not to bring him to sea for his birthday. The guy can't even SWIM!" Lifting the prince, he headed towards a gleaming silver castle on a cliff nearby. Mayl headed back to the Undersea Kingdom, her mind full of Lan.  
  
When Lan woke, he found himself in his bedroom, on his bed, with his dog.  
  
"Gosh, what happened?" He sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
"The ship was attacked by the storm, stupid," The young man in an armchair said. "You fell. Megaman was the one who found you, and goodness knows how a dog had the sense to swim into the sea and drag back its owner. This one takes after your absentmindedness."  
  
Megaman growled. Lan shook his head, thinking hard.  
  
"Nah. It was a lovely girl with red hair. She had the most beautiful voice you ever heard. But... wasn't she there when you found me, Chaud?"  
  
"No. And Megaman was the one who found you. And you're lucky, being smart I stayed behind, and was able to find you. The rest of the crew drowned. At least, I hope." Chaud replied.  
  
"Damn... Who IS she?"  
  
When King Tadashi found out, he was furious.  
  
"But Daddy, I really like him! You're always after me to get some male dates anyway," Mayl argued.  
  
"He's a HUMAN! A fish-eater! Don't you ever DARE go near him again!" King Tadashi roared. He went to Mayl's room and destroyed with his magic trident the many possessions Mayl dug out from shipwrecks. When he left, Mayl sat down and cried.  
  
King Tadashi wondered if he had been too harsh. But Mayl's mother Shuuko had been speared by a human, and King Tadashi was worried about his daughter's safety.  
  
In a deep dark area of the Undersea Kingdom, a sea witch, Yuri, sat watching her crystal ball. She had yellow hair sticking out of her head and instead of legs, the bottom half of her body was replaced by eight black tentacles. Yuri was once the ruler of the Undersea Kingdom until King Tadashi came. She still hated him, and realised she might receive control of HER kingdom again through his youngest daughter.  
  
"What do you reckon, Needleman, Plantman?" She asked the two electric eels circling her as they watched Roll trying to comfort Mayl. In answer, they swam off to find the princess.  
  
"Our mistress can fulfill your wish." Plantman said.  
  
"To let you be with your prince... Yuri can do that anytime!" Needleman said. Roll and Glyde tried to talk her out of it.  
  
"This is my only way out." Mayl declared as she swam off with the eels.  
  
"Glad you're obedient, girl," Yuri said. "I don't like wasting time, so let's make a deal."  
  
"A-A deal?" Mayl stammered. She remembered her sisters telling her stories about the evil witch.  
  
"Yes. I will make you a human, that is, give you legs, for three days. If, by sunset on the third day, you can get your prince to hug you, you'll remain a human forever." Yuri said.  
  
"And if I don't?" Mayl asked nervously.  
  
"Then you turn back into a mermaid, and you will be my prisoner. How about it?" Yuri asked.  
  
Mayl thought hard and finally, she nodded.  
  
"The price for my potion, will be your VOICE!"  
  
Mayl was shocked.  
  
"But... How can I win Lan if I lose my voice?" She cried.  
  
"You still have that pretty face." Yuri replied, grinning. "Well? How about it? No voice, no potion, no deal."  
  
Mayl closed her eyes. "Okay."  
  
"No!" Glyde cried. Roll covered her face with her fins.  
  
"That's a good girl!" Yuri took out a bottle of purple liquid. "Drink this when you get to the surface, and then your voice will belong to me."  
  
She next took out a waterproof parchment. "Sign it, please."  
  
Mayl signed the contract and swam to the surface, then uncorked the bottle and poured the contents down her throat. She fainted immediately. A pink orb containing her voice flew out from her throat and went to Yuri, who put it into a seashell she wore around her neck.  
  
When she came to, her pink tail was gone, and she had a pair of long legs. And she couldn't speak anymore.  
  
"Why did you agree, oh foolish princess?" Glyde moaned. "What is the King going to say about this?"  
  
Mayl's face looked terrified, and she shook her head.  
  
"We're not supposed to tell him?" Roll asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Princess..."  
  
Just then, the sound of horses' hoofs were heard. Roll dived into the sea just as a black and white horse appeared with riders and a dog.  
  
"Hey, who're you?" Lan asked as he dismounted. Mayl was alight with happiness, but she couldn't say anything. She just shook her head.  
  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" Lan asked.  
  
"Lan, I think she's dumb." Chaud leapt down from his white steed.  
  
"She's what? You're not supposed to call people names, it's impo..."  
  
"You're dumb too. 'Dumb' means being unable to speak." Chaud said.  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Lan muttered, then turned to Mayl.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
Mayl shook her head, then pointed at the sea.  
  
"Oh, your house was washed away by the sea? Poor thing. Why don't you come back to my castle with me?" Lan asked.  
  
"Lan, a girl will only bring trouble..." But Lan wasn't listening. He put his cloak over the delighted Mayl and climbed onto his black mount behind her.  
  
"Come on, Chaud, Megaman!" He called as they trotted off. Chaud frowned.  
  
Lan's servants gave her pretty gowns to wear and led her to the large dining hall, where Lan chatted to her while eating. Only one thing dampened her spirit.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar, and now I remember. A girl saved me from drowning once, and you look so much like her. But she had a wonderful voice, and you can't speak..." Lan sighed.  
  
Mayl looked down, tears filling her eyes. He did remember her after all!  
  
On the second day, they went out riding. Chaud was in a bad mood all day as Lan bagged Protoman, the white horse, for Mayl. Staying home and kicking everything kickable, he swore to kill the prince when he returned. After the ride, Lan took Mayl out to the gleaming sea in a wooden boat. Mayl smiled happily at him.  
  
"Honestly, I can't imagine what Chaud's going to do to me once we return." Lan laughed. "Protoman, your steed, is his. Might just kick my butt for borrowing him."  
  
Mayl looked alarmed.  
  
"It's okay, he won't attack a lady," Lan assured her. Mayl shook her head, then pointed at him.  
  
"Huh? OH! You're... you're worried about me?"  
  
Mayl nodded. Lan grinned.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Chaud may seem mean, but he's really nice underneath that cool act." Lan said. Back at the castle, Chaud sneezed.  
  
Mayl smiled again.  
  
"I... really like your smile. Makes you look really cute." Lan said, dropping the oars into the bottom of the boat and leaning back to look at the school of dolphins in the distance. "Aren't they pretty too?"  
  
Mayl wasn't listening. Lan just said she was cute!  
  
She turned to look at him, then sat down next to him. Lan glanced at her, then looked about nervously, before attempting to put his arm around her.  
  
"Now that won't do!" Yuri screeched at her crystal ball. "Needleman! Plantman! Action!"  
  
The eels swam like lightning towards the boat. Befoe Lan could do anything, the boat was upset by the evil eels.  
  
"AHHHHHH!! I'm so sorry!" Lan apologised as they rode back, dripping wet. "I meant for it to be a fun day..."  
  
Mayl smiled, shaking her head. Lan smiled as well.  
  
Yuri decided to take things into her own hands. Drinking a blue potion, she transformed into a lovely maiden with long, plaited brown hair.  
  
"And your name is Yai!"  
  
Taking the shell with her, she went to search for Lan.  
  
On the second evening, Lan was sitting on a rock thinking about what he should do with Mayl the next day when Yai appeared.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"Don't you remember me, Prince Lan?" Yai said in Mayl's voice. The shell on her neck blinked.  
  
"T-That voice!" Lan stared. "But you don't have red hair."  
  
"Whatever!" Yai put her arms around Lan, whose eyes immediately went blank.  
  
"Marry me?" He asked mechanically.  
  
"Why, of COURSE!" Yai laughed evilly.  
  
On the third day, Mayl heard that Lan's wedding was taking place that day. Her heart sank like a stone. The bride, who called herself Lady Yai, seemed to look familiar. She was looking at Mayl with a triumphant face.  
  
The wedding took place on a ship. Roll, Ring and Glyde was frantic when they realised what happened.  
  
"What in the name of ACDC happened to that freak?" Glyde exclaimed.  
  
Mayl shook her head sadly. Ring sighed and flew to Lady Yai's cabin, saw her looking into the glass. And the reflection was one of Yuri. The shell on her neck was also recognisable. Ring was shocked. She flew back to Mayl and the others and screeched out her news.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Roll gasped. "If Yai is really Yuri in disguise, she'd have put a spell over Lan!"  
  
Mayl looked horrified.  
  
"We MUST stop the wedding before sunset!" Glyde said anxiously. The sky was orange and the sun was setting.  
  
"What's wrong with you, brother?" Chaud demanded.  
  
"I'm not your brother." Lan said tonelessly.  
  
"You know what I mean! What's all this about marrying a lady? What about your red headed girl? And that songbird?" Chaud asked angrily.  
  
"Just shut up, will you?!" Lan brushed past him. Chaud's jaw fell open.  
  
When Yai finally appeared in a white gown, Ring screeched. Immediately, thousands of albatrosses and seagulls swooped down, attacking her and pulling at her dress. Ring grabbed her necklace and threw it onto the floor. The shell broke and the pink orb went back to Mayl. The spell over Lan was broken, too.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
  
"Lan!" Mayl cried, rushing to him.  
  
"That voice! It's... It's you! But how...?!!" Lan was amazed.  
  
"Too late, mermaid!" Yai screamed as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Mayl fell; Her legs had turned into a tail again. Lan froze. Yai also turned back into Yuri.  
  
"Good bye, your highness!" Yuri shrieked, grabbing Mayl and leaping back into the ocean.  
  
Back at her cave, King Tadashi and Glyde were waiting for her. Yuri showed him the contract.  
  
"Your daughter is mine now, but I'll let her go... In exchange for YOU!"  
  
King Tadashi agreed immediately. At once his crown appeared on Yuri's head, who laughed wickedly and grabbed the king's trident, then pointed it at him. The former king turned into a sea anemone.  
  
"You monster!" Mayl cried in horror.  
  
"Me? Well, let's just show you how monster like I am!" Yuri started to grow larger, until her head and upper body was above the sea. She laughed maniacally.  
  
"Rise, storms! Tornadoes! EVERYTHING!!"  
  
Whirlpools, hurricanes and thunderstorms all came. Just then, something hit Yuri in the back. She turned, furious.  
  
It was Lan holding a buster like machine. He was standing on the have wrecked ship.  
  
"Don't interfere!" She yelled.  
  
"You can just go to hell!" He yelled back, releasing another shot. This one hit Yuri's crown, which disappeared. She screamed and shrank until she was nothing. The rough sea swallowed the ship and Lan with it.  
  
With the witch gone, King Tadashi was ruler again. He sighed as he watched his youngest daughter craddling the unconscious prince in her arms.  
  
"She really does have a huge crush on him, huh?" He said.  
  
"Um... yeah... I guess?" Glyde answered nervously.  
  
"I'm sure going to miss her." Then King Tadashi raised his trident and pointed it at Mayl. Her tail disappeared. In its place was a pair of lovely long legs.  
  
When Lan woke and saw his young sweetheart standing, he ran forward and gave her a hug.  
  
They were married and lived happily ever after. Yuri was never seen again. 


End file.
